Derived From Wind
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: sonadow request for SilverDragon-Purity. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Derived From Wind**

_Sonadow request by SilverDragon-Purity_

"It's been a while, Sonic."

"Yes it has."

"Are you worried?"

"Only that you might've forgotten me." The toe of his spotless pointed sneaker dug into the dirt mound beside him.

Shadow chuckled. "Forget _you_? I think not. That seems highly improbable."

"Okay, then…" Sonic brightened and trailed off teasingly. "…that you might forget how to do _it_." He giggled.

Shadow scoffed, his ruby eyes running over the slim, glorious form of his blue lover in the doorway. He himself was nestled into a cozy old couch with hardly any firmness left in it now, his black form a sharp contrast against the dark forest green. "A virgin knows how to have sex when his time comes! What occurs between us feels so natural, I don't even need to think before you scream my name!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, sharp green in the darkness of the world behind him, the space before him lit by the dancing flames of candles. "Well, then, I'll have to deny you that luxury."

"You never deny me anything." Shadow turned up his nose in the air.

Sonic snarled and turned away to leave. Shadow stood up, wondering if his boyfriend was truly offended. Presently, he found himself encased in the embrace of the furry tan arms, tan muzzle nuzzling within the white spot on his chest. I love you, Shadow." Sonic purred.

Shadow returned the hug, feeling himself become slowly aroused. His body (and manhood) had not forgotten Sonic over the course of the three weeks he'd been gone. Off on another adventure, the dark hedgehog suspected. "I love you too, Sonic."

At his name, blue's head rose slightly off the pillow-like tuft of fur and pressed his lips against Shadow's, quickly taking command of the kiss. For the moment, Shadow didn't care. He felt up Sonic as he deepened the kiss, tasting Sonic's gloriousness. If this was hell, then he didn't want to see heaven! Or…perhaps he did?

Sonic moved against him, rubbing his penis against Shadow's already hard one. The dark hedgehog moaned within the kiss as he felt Sonic rubbing him. No, no. Hell was good enough for him.

"Sooo…" Sonic ran his hands down his own body seductively, pulling away from the kiss as he did so. "Are you ready to get to bed?" _More_ than good enough for him!

Shadow moistened his lips, but managed to put his lust on hold for a moment. "Did you eat, love?" He wondered absently, knowing very well Sonic had a tendency to forget about what time it was.

"Not recently, but I'm all right." Sonic responded, his green eyes filled with curiosity. "Why? Don't you want me?" He pouted, his eyes wide and wet pitifully.

"Arrgh, you are _impossible_! –Fine, but we are ordering in as soon as we're finished!"

"Y'mean _you're_ ordering in." And Shadow gasped in surprise as Sonic jumped up onto his hack, hooking his legs around Shadow's bony hips. "After we have sex, I get tired, remember?"

"You don't even _do_ anything!" Shadow argued, feeling Sonic nuzzle against his cheek.

"Not _everyone_ is the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadzy." Sonic kissed the ticklish parts of the back of Shadow's neck and as far as he could reach down the spine.

Shadow blushed, but played it cool anyway. "Yeah, yeah…"

_Before this magic night falls and fades away _

_I've got to find the words to steal your heart away _

_You're such a vision _

_Oh babu, listen _

_I may be puttin' it all on the line _

_I get to weak when I look into your eyes _

_I feel the heat baby_

_I must be hypnotized _

_But if I could well, we both know _

_I would stop the hands of time here tonight_

Sonic was giving Shadow oral, dancing his tongue around the exterior of the penis and occasionally licking the tip, tasting the bits of precum, while his penis was in Shadow's ass, pumping in time with his licking. Shadow moaned, waiting for his time to come. With Sonic's dick hitting against his prostrate, it wouldn't be long now.

"I'm—I'm coming, Sonic! **AHHHHH**!" Shadow scrunched up his eyes tight as he came, spraying cum into Sonic's mouth.

Sonic, after swallowing down every last bit of cum, rested his head against the pillow. The love and passion he felt in the taste of that cum sent him screaming into Shadow, the cum erupting all over the sheets.

True to what he had said, Sonic was fast asleep. Shadow removed himself from Sonic's limp penis and tore the sheets off the bed, with the intention of placing new one on and ordering in.

By the time Shadow had gotten on the phone, he could hear Sonic's cute little snores, a sign that he was deeply asleep. Suddenly, Shadow couldn't wait to be beside him. Food could wait. It wasn't going to use if Sonic was out, anyway.

"Hello, Greggie's Pizza!" The voice of a young man chirped through the receiver.

In a rush of black wind, the phone's cord had it dangling restlessly under the main part of it.

"Hello? Hello?"

But it was too late. Shadow was already back in bed.

_C: My first sonadow in AGES, and my first guy/guy sex scene since I finished Smoldering Embers. O.o wowzers. So, if it isn't as good…my apologies everyone, including SilverDragon-Purity, for whom this request is for. XD Fail. Well…click that little review button, why don't ya and send comments, questions, or complaints there. Thanks, y'all!_


End file.
